


mist and light

by alexcz



Series: Elemental [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmare mention, domestic AU, jfc fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcz/pseuds/alexcz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even if you dont find the rainbow after the storm, you doubt itll be the end of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	mist and light

**Author's Note:**

> gOD this series kills me

It's three forty seven in the morning on a Sunday, and you are not sure why you're awake. It's too early to even think about opening your eyes, but you hear thunder rumbling in the distance and you suddenly understand. You mentally berate yourself for not waking up sooner, because by now its become a painful pattern between you and John. Storms mean nightmares, and nightmares mean crying boyfriends, and that is one of your least favourite things. Another one of your least favourite things is that John tries his hardest not to wake you up, and he's gotten ridiculously good at it, which kind of bugs you, but you let it be. You heave a sigh as you shift yourself to sit up, legs hanging over the edge of the bed, planting your feet onto the cool floor. John, being the sadistic bastard he is, took the blankets with him, but you can't really blame him for that either, even as you try to shake the chills that cling to your body. 

You push yourself up off the mattress, walking a little clumsily at first as you make your way towards the door and out into the hall, and though the sun isn't up quite yet, John actually turned the light on out here, so you can see a little better. You have to squint to adjust as you approach the main room of your apartment, peeking around the corner, and of course this is where you find him. The blankets are draped over the couch, only covering half of his lap, his hair a mess, his eyes dark. He apparently went without his glasses, which you tiredly ponder over since the television is on, but it's muted, so you think maybe John just needed something of stimulation to focus on. You stand in the doorway that leads into the room as you regard him carefully, not sure yet if he's even realized you were awake. Hesitantly, you raise your hand and knock gently on the drywall, to which he twitches, thin fingers tightening their hold on the blankets as he turns to look at you. 

His smile is the same as all the others he's ever given you on these nights, and you only respond with a yawn as you shuffle into the room to join him. He scooches over accordingly, making room for you to promptly fit into the seat beside him, and you gingerly wrap the blankets a little tighter around his shoulders before letting your arm rest across them comfortably. He hums contently against you, but you dont miss the slight tremble of his form when the thunder booms once again, though you can tell it's getting farther away. Rain on the windows is lightening to a slow patter. 

The two of you sit in silence for a while, until John is the first to speak up. "..Sorry for waking you up," he mumbles, and you only scoff. "Wasn't you, John, don't worry. I think it was more that just _someone,_ " and at this you gently squeeze his shoulder before continuing, "Stole all the blankets, leaving me to freeze my ass off until I had to wake up and get it." 

He snickers quietly at you, and it makes you feel a little better, and you hope it's the same for him. 

"What a travesty. Who could do such a thing?" he retorts, holding the blankets closer to himself apparently just to spite you. You don't mind all that much. You yawn again before you answer. "I'll catch the culprit one of these days." 

He hums in a mocking gesture of amusement, but you consider it a mission accomplished. Good on you, especially for a time this early. You lapse back into silence, watching the muted scenes of Jeopardy play on the screen in front of you, and who knew this even played at this hour? The more you know. You wonder, after a while, if John fell back asleep, but he shifts again when you press a kiss to his temple just to check. He looks up at you curiously, and at this point the sky outside the windows is just starting to lighten, any stars that had shone bright enough to peek through the smog over the city dimming, and you get an idea. 

"Wanna go out?" you ask quickly before you can even think on it much, and John raises an eyebrow at you. 

"What? Dave it's like, four am." 

"And your point being..?" He scoffs, shaking his head. "My point being that's a dumb idea." 

"You think watching Jeopardy on mute at four am is a better idea?" 

"Well, no, but-" 

"Cmon, it'll be fun, I promise. Humour me for like, at least half an hour, okay?" 

He stares at you with narrowed eyes for another moment, before he relaxes a little more with a sigh. "Half an hour." 

You grin and stand up, reaching your hand out to help John as well before bringing him back into your bedroom. You tell him to just change into something not pj's, and you do the same, throwing on a sweatshirt and a haphazardly discarded pair of jeans, trying not to trip over yourself as you attempt to put them on correctly. John just laughs at you, informing you that you're trying to put them on backwards. Quickly fixing your mistake, John has already finished getting dressed, putting his glasses on, though you leave your own in favour of grabbing his hand to bring him to the front door. 

You toss and old pair of sneakers at him, pulling on a pair of your own, and this time it's John tripping up as he tried to forgo tying the laces, but concedes with a huff as you snicker. Soon enough the two of you are heading down the stairs of the apartment complex, hand in hand, and it's not long before John speaks up curiously. 

"So what are we even going to do out there?" 

"Fun stuff." 

He rolls his eyes at your vague response, but you ignore his whining until you're safely out on the sidewalks. It's still a little early for rush hour, but there's the odd rogue car that goes through the streets, fine mist trailing after the tires in the fresh rain water covering the city streets. You turn to face John, taking his other hand as well as you lead him on, you walking backwards a little carelessly, but you ignore it in favour of smiling at the other, attempting to get his spirits up. He continues to regard you with faint suspicion, and you give his hands a squeeze. 

"C'mon, John, lighten up. We've got half an hour." And with that you start to pull, turning back around as you practically drag him behind you, and you continue with purpose in your steps until you find the biggest puddle you possibly could on your block. You cast him a side glance as your pace doesn't slow, giving a faint grin before you take a leap of faith and land directly in the middle of the puddle. Your weight displaces the water fantastically, making an impressive splash as you laugh. John's pants took the brunt of the water, though as it comes sloshing back down into the dip in the concrete, you can feel it seeping into your shoes. You don't care. Childish glee not fit for a guy your age anymore plays over your face, and John is still standing frozen as if standing still would keep him from getting wet. 

His body slowly relaxes when he realizes that this isn't true, his eyes that had previously been squeezed shut on instinct peeking open to look at you. He's trying not to look amused but you know he is anyways, and you just grin back at him. That is, until he kicks at the puddle, effectively getting your jeans wet up to your knees. You yelp, trying to jump away from him, but to no avail. The cold water makes you shiver, but it makes you feel more awake, and it isn't long before the two of you are hopping down the street, jumping from puddle to puddle like little kids would. Slightly confused shop owners watch you curiously as they switch their signs to 'Open', the last few lingering streetlights flickering off as the sun starts to show. 

You and John are both soaked, water splashing clear up to your thighs, the coolness of the morning air not really helping the chill, but your cheeks are warm, and you're both slightly out of breath, pausing for a moment to try and catch it, before coming to a mutual agreement to head back. 

Hand in hand once again, red fingertips twined together with lingering chuckles on the way home, it isn't until you're standing outside your apartment complex before you speak up again. 

"So, even if we didnt see a rainbow or anything, did you still have fun?" 

"..You brought me out here just to see a rainbow?" he asks you almost incredulously. You shrug, chuckling sheepishly. 

"Well I mean, it was on the list, but-" and you meant to keep talking, but John decided to cut you off with pressing his lips to yours. It's slow, and gentle, and still pretty tired, but you can feel him smiling. It's still there on his lips when he pulls away. "Yeah, Dave. I had fun." 

You nod in accomplishment, happy that you'd made something you two could share and have fun with after a storm, if only to make him feel better. You promise warm showers and coffee and naps as you trudge back up the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> i fckuing love all of you thank you so much for reading im so tired


End file.
